Team Ultimate: Government Dossier
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: This is the government file listing details about Team Ultimate, their specialties, and their involvement with missions. Essentially, this is what happens when I read the stories of the Ultimate Series and watch too many shows involving the government. Hope you enjoy, R&R if you want. Rated T for depiction of violence.


**Authors Note:** This is just something that I thought of while reading over MetalMunk's old story of "Ultimate Team", it got in my head, and unless I typed it out, it would stay there bugging me. So anyway, let's do this! Oh, and just to make it a little bit more awesome, I'll be writing this in a way that comes across as if it were an actual top secret file, so enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Ultimate Team" belongs to MetalMunk, including the section I finished up for her on my page. All OC's involved belong to their respective owners (sorry, lazy again).

* * *

**Ultimate Team: Task Force Dossier.**

**[WARNING: THE INFORMATION YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS CONSIDERED HIGHLY CLASSIFIED. YOU MUST HAVE AT LEAST "TOP SECRET" SECURITY CLEARANCE TO VIEW THIS.]**

Since the outbreak of Beastling reports started back in 2012, the US government has been working to build a highly trained and experienced team to deal with them. The first task force, hereby referred to as "Team Orion" was somewhat successful in their initial black operations. Though with every victory, there was a pattern forming, one that was only realized once it was too late for anyone in Team Orion to be recovered.

The creatures would attack in waves, and always from one direction. This is now believed to have been their way of testing us, to see what we were capable of. To make matters worse, the only creatures that would fight were Shadows, small beasts that would emerge from the skin of what we now call the Spawner. It was during one such mission, that the team was caught off guard.

As usual, the small monsters started the wave pattern, though on the third wave, an explosion was heard, followed by what looked like a giant ball of burning napalm falling from the sky. Later satellite footage revealed the forms of three huge tortoise-like creatures that, like conventional tanks, were firing projectiles from about 45 miles away. Most of these attacks were dodged, though the few that ended up hit were badly burnt, only one survivor of the fiery barrage known to have made it. The attack went on for 5 minutes before, if reports from the sole survivor is to be believed, a large creature simply fazed into view from seemingly nowhere. Video footage recovered from a camera found on a fallen soldier show a little of what happened. What you are about to see, is what we were able to recover, and contains graphic, and disturbing footage:

_static snow filled with white noise, flickering in and out a couple times before clearing up_

_the sound of flames crackling can be heard, along with a faint growling sound coming from the left side. A growling, almost beast-like voice starts issuing commands to unknown followers, possibly more monsters. A plume of black smoke can be seen rising into the sky off to the right, and directly in front of the camera, a single human hand, completely torn from the arm of the soldier it belonged to. At the ten second mark, a Shadow comes into view, poking at the hand, and then simply picks it up and walks off with it. After this, a large hand grabs the camera and lifts it up, pointing the device at itself. A growl is heard, followed by a crunching sound. A single crack shows in the camera lens, before the clip cuts back to static._

As you can see, and as we discovered, these monsters are smarter than they look, and apparently operate on much the same principal as a troupe of gorillas would, with swarm tactics reminiscent to that of ant colonies. What made these monsters extremely bizarre was the fact that they are capable of speech, or at least one of them is, and the commands heard were found to be very similar to our own orders, leading most of us here in Area 51 to believe that the first attacks on Team Orion were made so the other monsters could observe us, taking notes on how our own military works so that they could turn those tactics against us.

In regards to the said monsters, a scientist noted that the creatures seemed similar to the project we were working on in correspondence with Dr. Peter Freeman, a highly renowned genetic engineer known for such projects as his own "Genetic Assassin" program, along with various other creations. The last time we had contact with Dr. Freeman was during the winter of 2011, when Agent Ike was sent to retrieve a package from him. We later discovered that, during a raid of his laboratory, Dr. Freeman was killed by his pet project, dubbed "Ultimate Assassin" by the files we had received from him in the past to aid in our own Project: Juggernaut.

Despite this loss, the fact that this genetic creation, since referred to as "Alvin" by his constituents, was able to kill Dr. Freeman's other project, "Beast", as well as fight against the Monster Army and emerge victorious, it was decided to induct the group of people, including both humans, animals, and even rogue Beastlings that chose to side with them, into our service. Since then, they have been moved to Area 51 for the remainder of their time needed to deal with the threat of more monster attacks. They are now, and will forever be referred to collectively as "Team Ultimate" and their members are as follows:

**Captain: **

**Alvin "Ultimate" Seville:**

The very creature Dr. Freeman called, the "Ultimate Assassin", Alvin is your run of the mill chipmunk, though due to genetic tampering at the hands of Peter, Alvin has gained abilities ranging from enhanced sight and hearing, to complete and total shifting into what could be dubbed an "Ultimate" form. Due to the nerves in his left arm and leg having been permanently damaged by Beast's poison, a Beastling named Blade grafted cybernetic limbs into his body, connected directly into his nerves. Alvin is the team leader, and is in charge of keeping everyone in line while on the field. Despite numerous attempts, he has no need for a gun of any sort, due to his affinity with hand-to-hand combat, his nearly herculean strength, and his genetic abilities, as well as having the ability to fire red-hot bolts of metal from his left arm like a crossbow.

**Second in Command: **

**Brittany Miller:**

Seemingly the only other person with abilities similar to Alvin's, Brittany lends her skills as a secondary relay for Alvin, due to the bond she has with the team leader. Despite her looks and attitude, Brittany is seemingly capable of holding her own in a battle, as well as revealing that she has her own Ultimate form that she can change into. In regards to her own personal skills, Brittany is highly skilled in interpersonal relations, and as such she is often the one in charge during rescue missions. Like Alvin, she has no need for a gun, as she is able to fight hand-to-hand just as well as, if not better than her Captain and Mate.

**Lead Weapon Specialist: **

**Blade:**

Being the one responsible for Alvin now having mechanical limbs, Blade is without a doubt a master of warfare, mainly due to his time spent in the ranks of the Monster Army. As a creature, he is a Reaper class Beastling, though unlike his brethren he is albino with white fur and red eyes, and is usually seen wearing a deep grey cloak over his furry body, as well as armour plates on his chest and legs. His weapon of choice is not one, but a varying assortment of knives, blades, and even one attached to the end of his "head-tail", as well as at least one sword. Though this may seem odd to some, what most people don't know is that Blade is a genius when it comes to weaponry like this, and among other things, he has altered many of his knives with many things, most notably with explosive charges capable of taking down a large scale opponent (as recorded during an attack on the West Eastman High School which involved a Tank class Beastling). Remarkably enough, Alvin isn't the first to receive mechanical limbs from Blade, the first being a highly deformed Tank named Bruton. For battle tactics, he uses a unique mix of guerrilla warfare and, oddly enough, principals of the Japanese fighting style of bushido (or samurai).

**Special-Ops:**

**Cream:**

despite her name, Cream is nothing if not a determined and vigilant chipette, and a veteran of the "Ultimate" program. Often seen working alongside fellow operative Copper, Cream is a different sort of soldier. Unknown to most, Cream is actually slightly altered in her genetics, like Alvin, though not nearly as extreme. Her ability is the gift of sight, in that she is able to see things at distances more at home with a falcon or hawk, to aid her in sighting her target for a kill. In fact, after this operation was completed, she had an eye exam to check her visual abilities, and she was able to distinguish the letters of the eye chart at a distance comparable to having her and the letter chart at separate ends of a football field. Her weapon of choice is a bow and arrow, this being a much more silent option in her opinion when her duties required for her to do some "wet-work" for the government. Though merely speculation at the moment, it is thought that Cream may have at one point had normal coloured fur, and that her now white fur pattern is due to some other genetic abilities that Peter may have included into her while she was under his knife.

**Special-Ops: **

**Copper:**

Also a veteran of the "Ultimate" program, Copper is the gun specialist of the duo (including Cream), and has one gun that he has designed, patented, and marketed both on his person and throughout the more black-ops areas of the government. Copper is what some may call a "gun totting version of Blade" and with good reason, as he carries not one, not two, but a total of at least six different firearms, an assortment of explosives, a knife for close quarters combat, and practically out of Assassin's Creed (trademark of Ubisoft), a hidden blade on his right wrist. He is usually recognized by his brilliant red fur, the nose piercing hanging from under his nostrils, and when he has access to them, a cigarette. Like Cream, Copper also gained some genetic abilities, though his is mainly in his bone structure, making his bones much more dense and able to take the impact of a gun with kick-back.

**Human Operative: **

**Cal:**

one of the few humans working with Team Ultimate, Cal was enlisted due to his ability to keep calm in the face of combat and his quick learning skills in regards to firearms. Though he is human, blood tests during the initial enlistment phase showed an abnormality, in that he had a protein in his blood similar to those found in Antarctic fish to prevent ice crystals from forming in the blood. Whether this is due to genetic tampering or just a freak accident of nature is unknown, though it is possible that Cal may have been a possible "Super Soldier" being made by the government that managed to escape before things got too drastic. This could account for how well Cal, a teenager with seemingly no military background, could handle a gun or knife with skill matching a Green Beret operative. Despite this, he seems prone to night terrors, often heard screaming in his sleep for aid. His weapon of choice is a Python Revolver, and though he is often heard saying he doesn't intend to kill, most of his shots are lethal in some way, either directly or indirectly.

**Black-Ops: **

**Vixen:**

Vixen is a special case in regards to her affiliation with the team, as she (along with Cal and Alvin when hiding in his persona of "Machine") seems to have a similar background to that of Cal, in that blood tests revealed not only the ice resistant protein, but also that her blood carries with it an amazingly high amount of platelets (cells used by the body to stop bleeding), almost ten times the amount needed for a rodent of her size. This means that someone could actually cut into her body in a way that would be fatal, only to have minimal to no blood loss what so ever. Unlike her human partner, Vixen isn't shy when it comes to taking a life, as she's recounted tales of her own "wet-work" she's done in the past. Not unlike a ninja, Vixen's weapons of choice are a pair of katanas, though she has been seen using a tanto, rope darts, smoke bombs, shuriken, and even kunai knives. She is agile and quick, only outmatched by Alvin himself, and just barely.

**Secondary Beastling Operatives: **

**Stitch, Wheatley, Spike and Bruton:**

These four work together most of the time during missions, Stitch being a Medic class beastling, and as such is the medic of the team as a whole. He seems to be just as durable as Anthrax, as he's been observed surviving a fall from an otherwise deadly height with no other damages than a couple bruises, and is deft with his claw tipped tentacles to perform many different types of surgeries, as well as a stinger in his tail that he uses to inject his patients with a serum that eradicates all infectious material from the body, as well as act as a general aesthetic, numbing the area to be worked on to minimize the patient's discomfort. Along with this, Stitch seems to be able to alter the effects of this serum at will prior to injection, as he's been seen using it to aid in investigations by making it act like "Truth Serum" to gain information, as well as knock an opponent out by making it act like a tranquilizer, whether or not this is the limit to his abilities, it could be surmised that, if Stitch felt he couldn't save someone, he could use this serum of his to perform euthanasia if the patient was suffering too much. For communication, he uses sign language, often interpreted by Brittany, though has been seen with J-Rod to simplify things via telepathic link.

Wheatley, on the other hand, is a more recent addition to the team, mainly due to his being a target for an investigation at the start of Team Ultimate's occupation. As a creature, he's a Mimic class beastling, though with a lot more self awareness than others of his kind, being able to stay as a copied person for more than a few months without losing his touch with his monster self. This is how he was found, initially mimicking Alvin at a local bar to get attention from women, and while shown to have unnatural abilities, he still handles his liquor just as well as the next guy, meaning that he got drunk and started to hit on practically every female, including a close call for Brittany in a bathroom stall. After a fight between Alvin and Wheatley, during which the beastling tried to mimic his former leader Anthrax, Wheatley was inducted into the team, and since has shown he's an expert of the various beastling species and has his own medical abilities, including his true form's slime acting as an antiseptic and was used at least once to clean the wound left by a Poison class beastling. Not to mention the fact that Wheatley is possibly the only member that could go under cover during operations to get details on the mission before running in. In his public relations, he takes on the form of Alvin alter ego, Machine, which fits his constant British accent quite well.

Spike was a more recent, if accidental, addition to the team, inducted when a young chipmunk named Izzy wanted to find someone to play with, and ended up in the Beastling specimen warehouse. Spike saved Izzy from another run-in with a Poison class, the Hunter class beastling preferring to keep the pup safe as he escaped the warehouse. Unlike most of his species, Spike shows some level of intelligence, nothing special, merely the same level as a well trained dog, and as such is literally the attack dog of the team. He listens to all team members, but is considered Izzy's pet due to extenuating circumstances, but is often used in situations where visibility is next to none, and the use of lights would make the situation worse.

Bruton, as mentioned above, is a Tank class beastling, though was heavily modified by Blade due to deformities in his creation. As such, he has a pair of mechanical legs, an entirely mechanical left arm, and a mechanical right hand, a plate on his back where his wings should be, a spear-like blade in place of the usual club most Tanks have on the end of their tails, and a glowing blue optic camera in place of his right eye. The tensile strength of the metals used in these limbs is not known, but it's suggested to be extremely high, with the stress they receive on a daily basis. Bruton is hardly ever used during assignments, but when used, he's mainly a battering ram, using his immense strength to break into almost any building or barricade.

**Recon Specialists: **

**Nathan Seville:**

Nathan is the aerial recognizance specialist, seeing as he's a bat, and like his fellow operatives Max and Stripes, was a second pet project of Dr. Peter Freeman, and as such has been altered genetically, though not nearly as heavily as Alvin. His alterations include having a higher strength in his bones, allowing him to both deal out and take much stronger hits than a bat usually should, as well as having his strength being compared to that of an ox on steroids despite his lean build, and is in fact the only one on the team able to boast that he is stronger than Alvin, seen when Alvin and Nathan ended up in a one-on-one fight in the burning lab of Dr. Freeman, as Nathan was able to create a gust of air strong enough to sent Alvin flying away from himself, as well as easily pin Alvin to a wall with just one of his three fingered hands, along with sending Alvin into a wall with enough force to leave an imprint with just a sucker punch, then to be able to lift the unconscious Alvin up and fly him out of the burning building with seemingly little effort, to be needed. This strength has also allowed for Nathan to fly much faster, due to him being able to flap his wings much harder. Along with this, Nathan has the same camouflage as a chameleon, allowing him to blend into his surroundings, whether that means folding his wings around his entire body and making himself look like a stone, or clinging to a tree and mimicking the bark pattern to blend in, and as an added side effect, he's able to project images on his wings, seen when he made Alvin stop in his tracks by flashing Brittany's image at him. For weapons, Nathan uses his claws, that can be extended and retracted at will, and his claws are like blades of titanium, allowing him to cleave through most opponents, as well as cutting glass and picking locks. The reason his strength is so ramped up when compared to Alvin, is because Dr. Freeman felt that his creation would be easily able to kill him, and therefore he made a creature that could outmatch Alvin, though before he could finish Nathan escaped, only returning to the lab to rescue Alvin.

**Secondary Recon Operatives: **

**Max and Stripes:**

Max and Stripes are as close to having a blood bond as they come, as they are nearly never seen separately, and for good reason. Max is a tech specialist in regards to recon, able to set up elaborate camera security, while Stripes is a seer, in that she's able to sense when a threat is close. These two chipettes were actually more or less "back-burner projects" of Dr. Freeman's, and therefore neither really have any extensive genetic alterations, though they did have some work done so to speak. Both Max and Stripes are the only known individuals who were altered using extra terrestrial DNA, Max having been giving a deep understanding on technology like the Grey's, while Stripes was given the ability to take control of her opponents minds. Further testing has shown some slight otherworldly abilities in both chipettes, in the form of telepathy for Stripes and a slight bit of technopathy with Max. It is unknown for certain if these abilities were used for the two to escape the lab, but whatever happened they ended up in an alliance with Nathan, whom acted as their guardian for the most part. They are possibly the only two members who don't exclusively use weapons of any sort, for Max it's mainly due to her lacking trust in anything that she didn't build herself, and for Stripes mainly because she can simply make someone else to the fighting for her, shown during the monster war when Stripes controlled a Hunter class beastling to help her kill other monsters.

**Area 51 Officials:**

**Agent Ike:**

Ike is an agent of Area 51, and the first person to meet with the team before their first assignments. Despite how he looks, he is not entirely human, as he is one of the elusive "Men in Black" that work outside the government in matters dealing with extra terrestrials, and as such has had his true identity wiped from most databanks, the only ones still containing his information being his financial records. He has even undergone surgery to remove his natural scent glands and have them replaced with synthetic ones that leave him without the barest hint of a smell at all, aside from what he uses to wash himself up during the day. He has rudimentary hand-to-hand combat skills, but even that allow him to hold his own against anything, seen when he sparred with Blade during a standard workout on the race track (**A/N: **yes, I will write this scene later, just if anyone wanted to know). For firearms, Ike carries a glock pistol, with ammo developed by J-Rod that, upon contact with a target, explodes with razor wire and literally renders the target little more than a pile of flesh. Ike is also the government handler of J-Rod in Area 51, and is responsible for his overall well-being.

**J-Rod:**

the head of the Extra Terrestrial Science division of the facility within Area 51, J-Rod is the sole survivor of the Roswell, New Mexico crash back in 1947. He stands at roughly 4 feet tall, and has the usual body shape of a humanoid with two arms and legs, a torso and a head. He was given a special body suit that allowed him to adapt to earth's gravity and atmosphere easier, but has since informed us that this was unnecessary, as his planet apparently is just about the same as our own, just the slightest bit less gravity than his home world of Zeta-Reticuli. As a species, he is what is known as a Grey, named due to his grey skin color, and along with this he has the usual features, large, almond shaped eyes completely black in color, only four digits on his hands, three fingers and a thumb, a large head with minimal facial features outside of his eyes, only having two holes in his face for a nose, a pair of holes on either side of his head to act as ears, and a small slit-like mouth just under his nose. He is used to gain intel on the team's targets, using his abilities to read their minds like open books. His other abilities include telekinesis, allowing him to lift various objects with his mind alone, and even slightly levitate himself if he feels the need to. Along with that, he is able to perform technopathy, using his mind to will any piece of technology into being so long as they aren't too complicated (and that's in his on planetary technology terms). Due to recent events involving Project: Juggernaut, J-Rod has shown that he is extremely durable, and apparently flame retardant, as he was able to survive a blast that sent him flying a total distance of 200 feet, and only have minimal injuries. Along with this, it seems that all of J-Rod's abilities get ramped up depending on how angry he is, shown when he was easily able to redirect a beam right back at Juggernaut, lift the monster up and smash him with a tank, and nearly beat him to death single handed.

**Temporary Allies:**

**Anthrax:**

Leader of the Beastling Army, and master of guerrilla warfare, Anthrax seems to have been signed into a temporary truce with Team Ultimate in light of the Juggernaut Incident. As such, he offers his aid in the form of Beastling back-up to the team in regards to rogue beastlings that have slit off into what could be seen as splinter cells of the main army as a whole. As a creature, Anthrax is a monstrous killer, formerly second in command to Fenrir during the first Monster War, Anthrax apparently didn't like how his leader was handling things, and in a one time interview, professed that he even had plans to kill Fenrir and take command himself, a plan that he thought better of in light of how protective Vesuvius was in this regard. Upon their deaths, Anthrax took a sample of their DNA and with the use of machines still functioning within the remains of Dr. Freeman's laboratory, integrated certain traits from the two into his own system, along with harvesting DNA from an Archer Class beastling to give himself some weaponry. After this, he gained a more bipedal posture, armor plating on his back and chest, a stinger in his tail, and chambers in his forearms like an Archer, only these weren't projectiles, these were more like blade spikes, allowing Anthrax to slash at his opponents and even face off against Alvin with his arm mounted blade. Seeing as he had no eyes to start with, he initially used a form of echolocation to "see" his surroundings, and his fur has the odd ability to allow Anthrax to bend light around his body, rendering himself invisible to nearly everyone aside from those equipped with infrared detection gear. During the making of a truce, Alvin had to give up a portion of his blood as a bargaining chip, giving Anthrax access to Alvin's DNA, though he initially used this sample to make a synthetic equivalent in order to bring the original Beast back to life, he made a highly concentrated concoction of Alvin's DNA and used it all on himself, granting himself, among other things, the gift of true sight with a pair of actual eyes. Along with this, he gained access to something only two others have the power of...he gained an Ultimate form, complete with his size increasing to twice as big, his entire body getting encased in heavy armor plating, his wrist blade-spikes being engulfed in flames caused by the ignition of the same hydrogen/methane mixture and platinum catalyst, his tail lengthening and even taking on a look similar to Beast's original tail, and a pair of pterodactyl wings on his back for flight. As recorder in many other encounters with Anthrax, his seemingly infinite durability was highly ramped up due to the introduction of Alvin's DNA, shown when Alvin sliced his muzzle off, only for it to regenerate completely. Though it is unknown, it is thought that Anthrax may have taken a sample of DNA from Juggernaut, as he had cut off one of the monster's hands and upon searching, it was nowhere to be seen.

**Beast:**

Not so much an ally, but in the same mindset as Alvin and Anthrax, the newly resurrected Beast aided in fighting Juggernaut. He seemed to be an amalgamation of all the different beastling types, as well as a bit of the three leaders in the form of Anthrax's own blood. The only intel on Beast we could gather was in the form of his ability to shoot fire from his wrists, as well as his ability to speak. Aside from this, we only know that he had massive strength and apparently the same durability as Anthrax. Due to this durability, we suspect that the explosion that resulted from Juggernaut killing himself and Beast as a last ditch effort, it's suspected that whatever remains that may be out there may be making a new monster army, or maybe a new monster altogether. Either way, the small effort that Beast put in regarding the threat of Juggernaut, his death is seen as a sacrifice.

**End of Document.**

* * *

There you go, now I will admit that the time between me starting this and now is just ridiculous, along with posting anything new in a while, and for that I am extremely sorry. I've just been busy with other things lately, though I can guarantee that I will be making more posts in the future, as well as (wait for it)...a SEQUEL to ULTIMATE TEAM! Yes, you heard...read that correctly, I have a sequel in mind for Ultimate Team, now I don't have any definite plans on starting right away, mainly due to me finishing some outstanding stories I've had on hiatus for a long time now. But I will post the first chapter sometime after that's done. Also, I would like to thank everyone who made it down here for reading, I hope you enjoyed this different view on the characters involved, and for those reading that own any of the characters listed above, the changes I made to your characters was merely my "Artistic License" emerging from me.

One last thing, if anyone here has an OC they'd like involved in the next installment of the Ultimate Series, then type them up and save them for later, not that I don't want to read them, I'd just prefer that they be submitted to me in a comment for the first chapter of the next story when I put it on the internet, and with that, I'm done, peace out people!


End file.
